<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merlisten Episode 57: Epic Fanfiction by Merlisten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174434">Merlisten Episode 57: Epic Fanfiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlisten/pseuds/Merlisten'>Merlisten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlisten [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, Epic, Fanfiction, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Meta, Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlisten/pseuds/Merlisten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In today’s episode, the hosts talk about epic fanfiction in the <em>Merlin</em> fandom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlisten [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/914841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merlisten Episode 57: Epic Fanfiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Your hosts are <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSnowFox/pseuds/MissSnowFox">MissSnowFox</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible">xancredible</a>. Their guests are Ruth and Michelle from the Destiny and Chicken Podcast.</p><p>Episodes are rated Teen and Up for potentially crude language, or discussion of sexual or violent themes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cover">
  <p>
    
</p>
  <p class="credit">manip by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou">rou</a>, cover by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible">xan</a></p>
</div><div class="content"><h3>Streaming</h3><p>
    <audio>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.</audio>  </p><p>Also available on <a href="https://itunes.apple.com/de/podcast/merlisten/id1397027322?l=en">iTunes</a>.</p>
<h3>Download</h3>
<table>
      <tbody>
<tr>
        <td>
<a href="http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/Podcast/Episodes/Episode%2057%20-%20Epic%20Fics.mp3">MP3</a>
	</td>
	<td>(right click, save as)</td>
        <td>02:16:02</td>
        <td>94 MB</td>

      </tr>
</tbody>


</table>
<h3>Additional Notes</h3><p>Files hosted on <a href="http://parakaproductions.com">parakaproductions</a>. Thank you, <a href="http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/">paraka</a>, for providing this service.<br/>
Music composed exclusively for <em>Merlisten</em> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping">SideStepping</a>.<br/>
All additional music and sound clips stem from freesound.org<br/>
You can find links to mentioned fanworks, resources, and news on our <a href="https://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/episode-57-fanfiction-epic-fics/">website</a>.
</p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in becoming a guest on the podcast, <a href="mailto:merlisten.podcast@gmail.com">get in touch with us</a>. A schedule of upcoming episodes can be found <a href="http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/schedule">here</a>.</p><p><a href="http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com">Website</a> || <a href="http://merlisten.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> || <a href="https://twitter.com/merlisten">twitter</a> || <a href="https://discord.gg/4GKqdHf">Discord</a> || <a href="https://itunes.apple.com/de/podcast/merlisten/id1397027322?l=en">iTunes</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>